cit2fandomcom-20200215-history
Groups
'About groups' Through out their CIT career nearly every player gets to deal with groups. This can be a law, criminal or civilian group. While both law and criminal groups are focussed on the CnR within the server, civilian groups are based on having a job and just people to hangout with, Civilian The civilian groups are mainly for those who don't enjoy spending time on the CnR aspect of CIT or for those who play to just hangout. The quirkiness of the team chat is one of the most remarkable things. Civilian players are more relaxed, don't focus on speaking with fancy codes or use vile language to show who's the toughest player around. You'll also see this within the group chats, they're spammier, more random and definitely not for the more serious people. Up to this date, there's only one official civilian group, KLM, and only a few community groups such as CivilX, ILC and Rio. All though there's a relatively small amount of groups, the civilian side has proven to be quite strong. While counting way less topics and groups at their board, the civilian board still outruns the law boards and is close on catching up on the criminal board. Less groups, but they're more active and have members who stay at the same place. The civilian side is growing every day but is still under estimated. Ranks The ranks of civilian groups are based on the town of San Fierro. This can be either the jobs, rank within one job, or the way a city is build up. For example, lower ranks can be citizens and higher ones can be president up to becoming vice-founder like KLM does. Or you can start as being new to the city and end up as a governmental head like ILC offers. A lot is possible within the ranks and it's really up to anyone's imagination. 'Law' Law groups exist out of players who fully focus their playtime on arresting criminals, solving detective cases and participating in trainings to gain skills. The first law group ever was the Special Weapons And Tactics team or for short: SWAT. 'Ranks' Just like any other group, law groups have ranks. Most of the time the ranks are based on real life. Most law groups start off with a trial rank which is often called either trial ''or ''trial agent. Some groups offer a rank before that, probationary. It is given to special cases such as people not meeting the requirements yet. The most common final rank is overseer. 'Trainings' Most law groups offer trainings to their members to develop skills and to judge the players work so he or she can promote. The most common trainings are driving, flying and roleplay. Driving : During a driving training the participants have to follow the same route as the leader and survive the ride. The training leader is often an experienced driver who has done the route more often. Popular routes are the road towards the top of Mount Chilliad, a Los Santos city route including roof jumping and driving through the San Fierro routes. Staying behind or failing leads to a decrease of the participant his mark or even a complete kick of the training. The training leader aims to better driving skills for their groupmembers during convoys and chases. Flying : A Flying training is often given by someone who's a member of a special flying unit within the said group. The most common flying vehicles used in flying trainings are the Maverick and Rustler. During a flying training the participants have to fly underneath several bridges troughout San Andreas without exploding or getting their plane dropped into the water. Most of the times when the participant fails, he's not allowed to come back and will be judged on the part where he did survive minus penalty points for failing. Role play : Role play trainings often include the usage of the commands /me and /do unless it's a Live RP training which disallows the usage of the commands. The participants are judged on their imagination, their usage of /me when for example getting armor or opening vehicle doors and their usage of /do to describe the area around them. Failing the commands or lack of usage will result in a lower mark. // To be updated // Category:CAMORRA Category:HoBoS Category:Fight For Honor Category:DoMinos_Family